paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoky's New Addition
Future Gen Story!!! Summary Life is going fine for Smoky and his family. Trapper and Faith are doing well in school. Smoky loves being a police dog, but some unexpected news comes from Kailey. She is having another puppy! Well, no one could be more excited than Smoky. Now he will have three pups! Characters Main Characters: * Smoky * Kailey * Trapper * Faith * Dodge (debut) * Rosie Minor Characters: * Rocky * Tundra * Sage * Aurora * Winter * Chase * Skye * Ryder * Marshall * Zuma * Jay (mentioned) * Ace * Lani Story It was a cloudy cool day in Adventure Bay. Smoky was on a mission with Chase trying to track down Cali, who ran away from Katie. Trapper and Faith were playing tag outside with their cousins, and Kailey was watching TV with Tundra and Skye. Kailey: Ugh....I don't feel well! Tundra: You okay Kailey? (looks at her with concern) Kailey: Yeah, it's just a pain in my stomach. Must have been something I ate! (cringes with pain) Skye: You want Rosie to take a look at it? Kailey: No.....I'm fine! Let's just get back to watching TV. Tundra:I really feel that you should get looked at! What happens if there is something wrong with you? You can't just ignore the pain! Skye: Yeah! Kailey: Well...if you guys think it's worth checking out... Tundra: It is! They walk over to the checkup area and found Rosie. Skye: Hey Rosie! Can you take a look at Kailey? She has had some pain in her stomach. Rosie: Sure! Hop up on the examination table and we will take a look at you! Kailey: Okay! (gets on the table) Rosie: Have you been experiencing any sickness at all? Kailey: Well, for the past week or so I've felt sick when I wake up in the morning. Rosie: I see! Well let me do an ultrasound on you and we can find out if anything is wrong. She applies the ultrasound gel on Kailey's stomach and puts the device over it. When Skye, Tundra, and Rosie saw what appeared on the screen, they were extremely happy. Rosie: Kailey, it looks like you are going to have another pup! Kailey: I....I am? Tundra: Yes! Congratulations! Skye: I am so happy for you! Rosie: We all are! Kailey: Thank you! I can't wait to share the news with the family! I bet Trapper and Faith will be excited to learn that they will have a little brother or sister! Once Kailey, Tundra, and Skye walk back into the TV room, Trapper and Faith come running inside. Kailey: You two having fun playing with your cousins? Trapper: Yeah! It's fun playing with them! I just came inside to get my tug-toy to play with Sage! Faith: And I came inside to find my ball! Kailey: Oh, well they are both in the toy box. Both pups: Thanks Mom (they run towards the play room) Kailey: Wait you guys! I have something to tell you! Both pups turn around and walk back to their mother and sit right in front of her. Faith: What is it? Trapper: What do you wanna tell us? Kailey: I just found out a couple of minutes ago that........that your father and I are going to have another pup! I'm pregnant! Both pups beamed with excitement. Trapper: Really?!?!! Faith: We are going to have another brother or sister?!?! Kailey: Yep! (she says with a big smile on her face) Both pups couldn't hold in their excitement any longer and they ran up and hugged their mother. Both pups: We can't wait until he or she is born! We will have a new little playmate! Trapper: Does Dad know yet? Kailey: Not yet but I will tell him tonight after dinner. Trapper: I can't wait to see the look on his face! Hahaha! I bet he will faint! Kailey: (giggles) No he won't! I'm sure he will be excited but not that excited! Sage: (enters the Lookout) Hey Trapper, I thought you were getting the tug-toy! I've been waiting for like ten minutes! Trapper: Sorry Sage but guess what? Mom is having another pup! Sage: Really? That's awesome! I'll have another little cousin to play with! Trapper: Yeah! Kailey: It's almost sunset so you pups should go out and play! Trapper: Okay Mom! (goes into the play room and grabs his tug-toy) C'mon Sage! Let's go play! Sage: Right behind you! (follows Trapper out of the Lookout) Faith: Is there anything I can get you Mom? Kailey: I'm fine Faith! Why don't you go out and play? Faith: I want to help you! You are having a pup after all. Kailey: I haven't been pregnant that long so I can still do things myself. Faith: Are you sure? Kailey: Yes, I'm sure! Go grab your ball and go out and play! Faith: Okay Mom, but call me if you need anything! Kailey: (giggles) I will! Faith runs to the play room, grabs her ball out of the toy box, and runs outside to play with Aurora and Winter. Tundra: Aren't they cute! Kailey: Yeah! (looks at her belly) I can't wait until this one is born! That Evening: Ryder: Pups, time for dinner! All of the pups come running into the Lookout for dinner. After they were finished eating, Kailey pulled Smoky into the TV room. Smoky: What did you wanna talk about, Kailey? Kailey: Well.....ah.......this is so hard to say... Smoky:C'mon Kailey! We've been through a lot together. You can tell me anything! (puts his paw on her shoulder) Kailey: Well.... Trapper and Faith come running over. Trapper: You tell him yet? Faith: Yeah, did you tell him? Kailey: Well, I was about to! And what did I tell you two about interrupting? Trapper and Faith: We're sorry! Smoky: So what are you trying so hard to tell me? Kailey: I.........I'm pregnant. (looks at Smoky who has a shocked look on his face) Smoky: You......your pregnant!?! Kailey: Yeah! Smoky just stares at her and then faints. Trapper: Ha! Told you he'd faint! Kailey: Oh, Smoky... Smoky finally wakes up ten minutes later to all the pups surrounding him. Marshall: Are you okay? Chase: Yeah, you were out for about ten minutes! Smoky: Yeah, I'm fine! I had this crazy dream. I dreamt that Kailey was pregnant again. Zuma: That was no dream dude! Smoky: Really? Kailey: Yes Smoky. I really am pregnant. Smoky: How many pups? Rosie: She is just having one. Smoky: (runs over and gives Kailey a big hug) Oh I'm soooo happy Kailey! Kailey: Me too Smoky! Trapper and Faith join in on the hug. Trapper and Faith: We can't wait until he or she is born!!! Smoky: Same here guys! Over the next couple of months, Smoky, Trapper, and Faith worked hard to help out Kailey. Smoky would bring her food and deal with Kailey's complaining about being pregnant. Trapper and Faith would bring her books to read and bring her pillows and do all of Kailey's chores around the Lookout. One day, Smoky decided to make Kailey some dinner and after, they were going to watch a movie together with the pups. Smoky: Tonight I prepared some meatballs! Our favorite!! Trapper and Faith: Yay Meatballs! Both pups immediately dig in to the meatballs in their bowls while Smoky was trying to feed Kailey. Kailey: Smoky! I can feed myself! Smoky: I just wanted to help! Kailey: I know, but I'm still able to feed myself. Smoky: Okay! (starts eating) A little bit later, Smoky, Trapper, and Faith finish eating but Kailey asks for a third bowl. Kailey: Ohh honey one more bowl, please! Smoky: But...But Kailey dear, that would be your third... Kailey: ....Are you saying that I'm too fat to have more?? Smoky: No, no! I'm not saying your fat! I just thought it would be time to go watch a movie! I rented the "Apollo the Super Pup: The Movie"! Trapper and Faith: You did!!! Smoky: Yup! Trapper: What are we waiting for? Let's go! Trapper and Faith help their mother into the TV room and sit on the bean bag chairs. Faith: I can't wait! Trapper: Yeah! Jay told me this movie was great! Smoky: Lets start it! (starts the DVD) The family watches the movie. Trapper and Faith are on their bellies in front of their parents watching the movie and Smoky and Kailey are snuggled up together behind them. An hour into it, Kailey tries to get Smoky's attention. Kailey: ....Sm...Smoky..... (She moves her paw to his, her whole body tensing up and starting to shake a tiny bit) .....I.....I don't....I don't feel good..... Trapper and Faith look back at their mom, concerned looks on their faces. Trapper: Mom...Are you alright? Kailey: ....I think your sibling wants to come early....Smoky...Go get Rosie.....This pup is on its way! Smoky: I'm on it! (rushes off to find Rosie) Smoky runs off and finds Rosie cuddling with Marshall on the lawn. Smoky: Rosie! Rosie! Rosie looks at Smoky with alarm. Rosie: What is it? Smoky: The baby.....the baby.... Rosie: What about the baby? Smoky: It......it's coming! (he says excitedly) Rosie: Well then we better hurry! Both pups run off towards the Lookout. They find Kailey in great pain with her two worried pups trying to help her out. Faith: Don't worry Mom, it will be okay! Trapper: Yeah! Dad is back with Rosie! Smoky: Don't worry honey! We will get you to the delivery room! Marshall! (he yells) Marshall: Coming! (trips over Trapper's toys) I'm okay! Trapper: Sorry Marshall! Marshall: It's okay Trapper! I should've watched where I was walking! Marshall runs and grabs his stretcher. Once he returns, they all help get Kailey on it and then they head off for the delivery room. Kailey was rushed into the delivery room. All the other pups waited anxiously outside. Smoky is outside the delivery room too pacing back and forth in front of the door. Faith: Daddy, aren't you going in there with Mommy? Trapper: He'll probably pass out again! Hahahaha! Smoky just stared at his son with a look that said "Stop it now!" Trapper: Sorry Dad! Rocky: Want me to go in there with you bro? Smoky: .....Okay. Both pups walk into the delivery room. Kailey: (in obvious pain) Smoky?.......You came in! Smoky: I'm here for you Kailey! We'll get through this together! (walks over and holds her paw to comfort her) Later that day: The pups in the waiting room are growing bored. Trapper and Faith are coloring in coloring books, Chase and Skye fell asleep, Sage, Aurora, Winter, Ace, and Lani were all playing "Go Fish", and Tundra was watching television.Suddenly their ears perk when they hear Rosie speak from the other room. Rosie: It's a boy! Smoky comes out of the delivery room minutes later. Smoky: Does anybody want to see our new pup? Everyone got up and walked into the delivery room and see Kailey holding her new pup. Trapper and Faith ran up to the side of Kailey's bed. Trapper and Faith: What's his name? What's his name? Kailey: (smiles) Trapper, Faith, meet your new little brother Dodge! Faith: Awww! He's soooo cute! Trapper: He looks like an awesome little dude! Smoky: Yup, he's the perfect addition to our family! Two weeks later, Kailey called Smoky and her pups into the Lookout. Trapper and Faith: What is it Mom? Smoky: Is anything wrong? Kailey: No, no! I think Dodge is about to open his eyes for the first time. Smoky: Really?!?!? Kailey: Yup! He's been moving his eyes inside their eye lids. I think he might open them! The whole family stared at Dodge, as he started opening his eyes. Trapper: He opened his eyes!! Great job bro! Faith: Aww he has the most beautiful eyes! Smoky: He's my little pup! Kailey: I'm so proud of him! Dodge looked around, smiled and made cute baby pup sounds. The whole family: Awwwww!!! A week or so later, Trapper is tossing his ball around the playroom while little Dodge is sitting quietly playing with his new teddy that Smoky got him.Trapper throws the ball too hard and CRASH! Trapper accidentally knocks over a glass jar full of pup-treats. Trapper: Uh-oh! (sees Dodge just feet away from the broken glass unreactive) That's weird. He runs up behind his little brother. Trapper: Dodge? The little pup doesn't turn around. Trapper: Dodge? He still gets no response. Trapper:' ''DODGE!!!!' Dodge doesn't answer no matter how loud he yells. Pretty soon, Smoky and Kailey rush into the room and see the mess. Smoky: What happened in here? Trapper: I was throwing my ball around while Dodge was playing with his teddy bear. I threw it too hard and I accidentally broke the jar of pup-treats. I'm sorry! Kailey: Trapper, we told you to not throw your ball inside! Now you are going to lose your ball for a week! You're grounded! Trapper: A week? That's not fair! Smoky: I think it's a fair punishment. Trapper: Fine......Oh and by the way, something is wrong with Dodge! Kailey: What do you mean? Trapper: He didn't notice the jar smashing and when I tried calling his name, he didn't hear me! Smoky: That's weird. Kailey: Dodge! Come here please! Dodge doesn't respond. Smoky: Come here Dodge! He still doesn't respond. Kailey: We better take him to Rosie! Smoky: Agreed! Smoky puts Dodge on his back and Kailey and he took Dodge to the checkup area and found Rosie. Smoky: Rosie! Rosie: What's up Smoky? Smoky: You gotta take a look at Dodge's ears! Rosie: Why? What's wrong? Kailey: He hasn't responded at all when we called him! We are worried something is wrong! Rosie: Place the little guy on the exam table and I'll take a look at him. Smoky places him on the exam table while Dodge looks around confused as to what's going on. Rosie then proceeds to examine his ears. Rosie: I got some bad news. Smoky and Kailey: What? (both have looks of fear on their faces) Rosie: It appears as though Dodge is deaf. He is one hundred percent deaf in his left ear and ninety-five percent deaf in his right ear. I can give him a hearing aid but he will only be able to hear what he is saying. Kailey: This is terrible! (starts crying into Smoky's shoulder while he pats her back) Smoky: (with a depressed look on his face) We will take the hearing aid! Thanks! Rosie: Sorry guys! (hands him the hearing aid) Smoky and Kailey: Bye Rosie! Rosie: Bye guys! Smoky and Kailey bring Dodge back to the playroom which Trapper has cleaned up as part of his punishment. They place him on the floor with his teddy and watch him from a distance. Seeing their parents look sad, Trapper and Faith rush over to them. Faith: Is Dodgy okay? Trapper: Is something wrong with him? Smoky: Pups, your brother is deaf. He cannot hear anything. Faith: He can't? Kailey: He has a hearing aid but he can only hear himself talk. Trapper: Well.....Maybe he can't hear very well....But he's still our brother! Faith: It's okay, mommy and daddy..... We'll help Dodge out all the time! A little hearing issue won't get in his way....not with us and the cousins and other pups to help him.... Trapper: We....We can translate! Write down what we say to him! That way he can understand and talk back! (smiles) we can teach him! Kailey: That's sweet of you pups! (smiles at them) Trapper: No job is too big, no pup is too small..... (smiles again) We can teach him. Faith nods in agreement. Trapper smiles and hugs Dodge as he searches for the nearest piece of paper. Smoky gives one to him and he scrambles to write something. He writes "I'm going to teach you how to be the best pup you can be! Hearing or not." Dodge just looks at him and smiles. He seems happy that his older siblings are willing to help him. While Trapper and Faith play with their little brother, Smoky and Kailey smile and walk out of the room. Kailey: Aren't Trapper and Faith just the sweetest? Smoky: Yup! Those are our pups for you! '''The End!' Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Future generation Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories